Using Neighbor Awareness Networking (NAN) (also referred to as “Wi-Fi Aware”) discovery procedures, a wireless communication device may be able to discover other nearby devices and/or available services in a manner that involves relatively low power consumption. A group of such devices may form a cluster, and each device in the cluster may be synchronized to the same clock. Those devices may converge on a time period and channel associated with a discovery window (DW) to facilitate the discovery of each other's services. One major goal of Wi-Fi Aware 2.0 (or NAN2) is to develop schemes wherein devices can transmit data to each other without any infrastructure (e.g., AP). In particular, after the discovery process, two devices may form a NAN data link to transmit data to each other. Each NAN data link may have a respective associated NAN data link schedule (also referred to as “NDL schedule”). Further, multiple NAN data links may form a NAN data cluster (NDC), and there may be a common schedule (also referred to as “NDC base schedule”) for management operations of the NAN data cluster. With respect to each NAN data link in a given NAN data cluster, the associated NDL schedule may comprise a superset of the NDC base schedule for the NAN data cluster.